De Ja Vu
by The Apocalypse Lock
Summary: When one friend brutally kills another, Angeal has made up his mind that he loved one of them... Rated T for gore.


De Ja Vu  
By: GeneSeph  
Summary: With the death of his dear friend Genesis at the hands of his other friend Sephiroth, Angeal learns something dark about himself that he could never possibly reveal.  
Genre: Tragedy/Romance/Angst  
Pairing: AngealxGenesis  
Setting: AU  
Rating: T  
Status: Finished  
Type: Oneshot  
Disclaimer: All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted © by the almighty Square Enix. Song lyrics go to Nickelback- "Gotta Be Someone." This story is all me, however. Enjoy.

---------------------

Angeal sighed as the phone rang for the fifteenth time this morning. "Give up, Genesis," he called, though of course the boy couldn't hear. His phone gave a beep as the phone began to screen the call.

"Angeal? Angeal, if you're there, please pick up. I'm so sorry about what happened last night…" There was a sigh filled with static from the receiver. "I know what I did was wrong…"

Angeal shook his head. He could have cared less at this point. He was lying shirtless in an old, tan recliner, watching the news. A soda can had spilled and was dripping onto the floor, and there were still bloodstains painting the floor and recliner. Besides, it wasn't that Angeal was angry with Genesis. He wasn't. He had enjoyed last night. Apparently, someone hadn't realized that. Then again, Genesis hadn't meant for it to be pleasant. He had meant to hurt Angeal.

Next, his cell phone rang. He grimaced, picking it up and flicking it open. "Hello?"

"Angeal?! Angeal, where are you?"

"I'm… out. Why?" he asked slowly. He didn't want Genesis to know he was actually home, just ignoring him.

"I'm so sorry, I--!"

Angeal imitated some crackling sounds. "Sorry, I'm driving. I can't hear you. I have to go." He flicked the phone shut, exhaling deeply.

There was a tap on the door of his apartment, and he froze as the doorknob jiggled and then began to turn. Only one person had a key besides himself.

As the autumn brown-headed man stepped in, his eyes narrowed. "I thought you were 'out.'"

"Just got back," Angeal sneered. "What are you doing sneaking into my house while I'm supposedly gone?"

"Well, I was going to clean up in here as an apology, but I see I'm not welcome here."

"Not anymore. Out." Angeal stood, grimacing as his many bruises and scratches throbbed and cracked, yellowish clear ooze and blood beginning to run again.

Genesis bit down hard on his lip, his brows furrowing at the sight of the damage he had dealt to his best friend. His ribs were covered in swelling, purple and yellow and black bruises. There were lacerations across his chest and arms, crusted with long scabs. There was a perfectly round, blackish circle on his throat where Genesis could distinctly remember holding a gun. There was even a gunshot wound piercing the black-haired boy's shoulder. "You need medical help."

"I'll be fine. Out." Angeal took a step forward. "Now. Before I call the police for trespassing."

Genesis quickly turned and exited the room.

I' m such a freak, he thought to himself. I hurt Angeal… There has to be somebody like me… Somebody as sadistic and insane as me… He pressed his forehead into his hand as he made his way back to the car.

Angeal let out an exasperated breath he didn't know he had been holding. He flopped back into the recliner, one hand absentmindedly picking at the large, knotted scabs over the black hole in his shoulder. He inhaled sharply as a piece came off. The cool air from his apartment rushed in and seemed to chill the bullet imbedded in his bone instantly. He gritted his teeth, knowing he had to get it out or he would have permanent difficulties moving his arm.

"Genesis," he mumbled, almost wishing his friend was here to comfort him. He snapped his eyes tightly shut, pressing his thumb and index finger into the wound. He cried out, but he knew he couldn't stop now. He dug deeper, and finally could grab hold of the bullet. It was too slick. He tried not to choke on his own harsh breaths as he reached for his knife with his other hand…

**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me like that  
Cause nobody wants to go out on their own  
Everyone wants to know they're not alone  
Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere?  
There's gotta be somebody for me out there**

Genesis stared up at the sky, a dumbapple in his pale, cold hand. He lifted it to his mouth, taking a small bite out of it and chewing slowly. It was dark. A bluish-green mark streaked across the sky. "Make a wish, Genesis, god knows you need it," he mumbled to himself. "I wish there was someone else who enjoyed the pain…" He tossed the apple to the ground, lying back in the grass. His hair splayed out around his head and the green grass tickled at his bare arms. It was damp from the rain earlier, darkening his red sleeveless-shirt with soil stains. He sighed, closing his eyes for only a moment.

Upon opening them, he didn't even have time to-…

Angeal could hear the sirens behind the apartment. He stood, clutching his oozing shoulder with a bloodied hand. The bullet was on the floor behind him.

He dragged himself lazily to the one window in the home. There were two ambulances and one cop car, and a load of people standing around them. Angeal could just barely make out the brown hair of the victim behind them, and the edges were covered in blood…

"Genesis." He was out the door in an instant.

**Tonight  
Out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right  
It's just like de ja vu  
Me standing here with you  
So I'll be holding my breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll  
Spend forever with?**

Angeal pushed through the crowd. "'Scuse me," he mumbled, shoving past them.

"Sir, you can't be here!" a police officer called. "This is a crime scene!"

Angeal threw the woman off with ease as she lunged at him. He finally made it to the center to see what had happened.

He fell to his knees. "No… Genesis…" This wasn't the first time Genesis had hurt Angeal, and it wasn't the first time Angeal had seen him hurt. It was almost like de ja vu.

However, this was the first and only time Angeal would see Genesis this way… dead.

"W-who did this," he croaked. "Who killed him?" He turned away from the corpse that had its throat smashed in. He tried not to think of it as Genesis.

A silver-haired man sat shaking on the ground, cackling. "H-he… He hurt you Angeal. I had to do it. H-he deserved it!" He laughed, looking up at his friend. "I hate seeing him like that… He got what he h-had coming to him!"

"Sephiroth! How could you?!" Angeal was now furious, standing. He grabbed Sephiroth by the arm and yanked him upwards. "Genesis was our friend! I… I…"

"He's attacking our murderer!" a voice called. It seemed distant to Angeal, as did the horrifying sound of his own death.

His eyes widened as the bullet crunched through his spine and lungs. "…loved the pain…" He fell backwards, the realization hitting him like waves overturning a ship. "…loved him…" he landed next to Genesis, and their eyes would stare up at those stars, together for all of eternity.


End file.
